


you get me.

by starstorms



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, I like to believe Chris is reserved in person, Lesbian Sex, Time Skips, beep boop hmu in rare pair hell, but in the bedroom she's very much in control & goes for what she wants, hi I'm gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: “Yes they’re…breathtaking.”The choice of that particular word seems to apply for the woman in question as well. Dark locks frame fair-skin as blue eyes shine with a welcoming gaze. To say Chris is entranced would most certainly be an understatement.





	you get me.

With the peace in place, the expansion of travel had grown from the Grasslands and even to the far reaches of Harmonia. Not only was such a development good for the people but also for the economy. Despite the dire threats having dissipated, she still had business to tend to in the various nations from time to time.

 

The vastness of Harmonia had always been a sight to behold. She’d only been here one other time in the past, and even then it was simply passing through. Having a special accompaniment by Sasarai allowed her access to many more places than any outsider would be privileged to.

 

Deciding to take in more of the scenery and town itself led her to this point. Sometimes the best way to truly experience a new place was to walk the streets, to take in the local shops, and to speak with some of the townsfolk. This being a kingdom gave her a much more indepth experience for sure.

 

The soft echo of her armor seemingly alerted every person’s attention onto her. Rounding a corner to pass through more of a residential area opened up to a cobblestone path, one that let her see many gated off areas to lovely brick houses. It reminded her of home in a way.

 

What made her give pause was a beautiful garden aligned near the gates of the last house on the corner. It felt like ages that she was lost to the sight, leaning in just enough to savor the soft scent emanating from some of the flowers hanging just shy of the bars.

 

“They’re Calendulas…”

 

Chris focuses on the array of marigold-colored petals for a second longer before turning to see the woman speaking nearby.

 

“Truthfully they’re not common in these parts…but I managed to run across a vendor with the seeds. Quite a lucky find I think.”

 

“Yes they’re…breathtaking.”

 

The choice of that particular word seems to apply for the woman in question as well. Dark locks frame fair-skin as blue eyes shine with a welcoming gaze. To say Chris is entranced would most certainly be an understatement. 

 

“That is…the Zexen crest is it not?”

 

Though the question of her identity manages to draw her back to displaying proper manners.

 

“Forgive my rudeness - I am Chris Lightfellow, Captain of the Zexen Knights. I hope I’m not intruding on anything.”

 

“Oh no not at all, I was the one who initiated the conversation.” She takes a step forward, the red summer dress fluttering some in the breeze. “My name is -“

 

There’s a minor pause as if she’s assessing whether or not to introduce herself in a certain way.

 

“My name is Jillia.”

 

For some reason the name nags in the back of Chris’ mind, but she decides to dwell on it later on.

 

“It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for taking the time to let me enjoy the beauty of your…garden.”

 

Another smile is given as Jillia moves towards the gate to unlatch it.

 

“If you’d like, you could come in for some tea.”

 

The sudden invitation catches Chris off-guard. It’s not very often she’s able to partake in simple moments like this, especially with another woman.

 

“I-I…ahem yes that would be very nice.”

 

——

 

It’s a month later that she’s walking through the streets of Harmonia once again. Despite having informed her comrades she had no particular destination in mind, she secretly knew that was a lie.

 

The familiar pattern of flowers signals she’s in the right place, and it’s the way Jillia looks over her shoulder with a smile that confirms the notion this was the _true_ reason she even wanted to come to Harmonia at all.

 

“Back so soon?”

 

“I wouldn’t say a month is soon.”

 

“True…I’ve been counting the days since you left.”

 

The admittance on Jillia’s part has Chris blushing somewhat, trying to fend it off by instead focusing on what local events are taking place soon.

 

“Are you going to the festival?”

 

“I haven’t decided yet. I know Pilika is fond of it, but she’s at the age now where she prefers to go to such events with her friends.”

 

“Well I’ve never been so, if you would be so kind as to act as my guide I would appreciate it.”

 

Even though it had been worded in a particular way, Jillia could detect that Chris had been trying to ask her out. It was subtle…and cute.

 

“In that case I have to say yes. You haven’t truly experienced Harmonia until you’ve been to the Festival of Lights.”

 

The evening unfolded in a way that Chris never would’ve imagined. Such a beautiful custom with just as beautiful of a person made for a memory that she would keep close to her heart. Lighting Jillia's lantern to have it join in the sky with thousands of others illuminated the night sky in a surreal way. Such a calming atmosphere allowed Chris to speak of her father for the first time since the war, and for the first time it hadn't been so hard to express emotions often kept in the recesses of her mind.

 

Honoring the forgotten had been her intentions in lighting her lantern afterward, and somehow Jillia must’ve sensed it from how she took her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

 

——

 

Another month passed before Chris was able to return to Harmonia, though this time they had agreed to send one another letters. Any single chance she had to herself, she couldn’t resist the urge to write down the day’s events. Even if it had been as simple as patrolling borders or enduring long government meetings, Jillia had always been insistent that she tell her any and everything. The sincere interest and concern Jillia displayed was very enduring, and it made Chris’ heart beat in a peculiar way.

 

Those were notions she refrained from writing about though. That isn’t to say it wasn’t starting to reveal itself. The slight teasing that her knights partook in on a near-daily basis now showed that she definitely was helpless in holding back how her affections were growing for the Harmonian beauty.

 

However, the last letter she received was certainly a test to those feelings.

 

In it, Jilia stated she hadn’t been feeling quite like herself as of late. Though she stressed not to be concerned, the usual charismatic tone wasn’t entirely present which _did_ make Chris worry. For the longest time she wrestled with the notion that she might very well be reading too much into it. The unease that refused to dislodge itself made up her mind for her in the end.

 

“Salome…I need to take a few days to myself.”

 

“Is there something amiss?”

 

“No, I just need you to take over in the meantime. The Council will be informed in the morning before I depart. I’m certain all will be fine.”

 

The suddeness of this decision has him apt to ask if it’s what he believes it to be, but the look in her eyes is telling all on its own.

 

“Very well, I shall see to all in your absence. Please take care in your travels.”

 

——

 

There’s a certain amount of anxiety that accompanies her as she works her way through the Harmonian streets. Having visited so often in the past few months, it’s almost like second-nature to make her way to this particular part of the kingdom. Approaching her favorite house to **_not_** see Jillia outside has her immediately opening the gate and approaching the door.

 

A short series of knocks is made, just enough to get the attention of the woman residing inside.

 

Clear alarm forms on Chris’ face the moment the door opens to reveal Jillia looking almost frail.

 

“C-Chris I wasn’t expecting you -“

 

“Jillia, forgive the intrusion but your letter had me worried so I…”

 

For a moment Jillia says nothing. She simply steps back to open the door enough to let Chris enter her home.

 

Everything appears the same as it always has, but the way Jillia peers up at her still tugs at her heart that something is certainly wrong.

 

Once the door closes, they walk into the parlor. The woman proceeds to tend to her guest, offering tea, doing nearly anything to avoid the real issue.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Chris is blunt, unable to hold back from the compassionate side of her nature.

 

“I…I had hoped you would never see me like this.”

 

Jillia simply stares at her hands for a moment. For much of her life she had been accustomed to holding back her problems, closing in on herself and dealing with the fact that her world had been falling apart. With age she managed to move on from the past and those darker moments, but rare occasions still occurred and could not be forgotten so easily.

 

“…I haven’t been entirely truthful with you Chris.”

 

The scarlet beads hanging along the bottom of her dress drag across the floor as she stands, idly walking over to the window as if to work up the courage needed to continue.

 

“…What I’m about to tell you is something no one else knows and no one else can _ever_ know.”

 

Chris can feel that weight of anxiety growing every second she goes without knowing the truth that Jillia beckons her closer to.

 

“You can trust me.”

 

“I know - ** _I know_** that, which is why I’m going to tell you this.” Jillia swallows uneasily, merely thinking of the name makes her feel an odd sense of pride and shame all mixed together.

 

“My real name…is Jillia Blight.”

 

The name instantly dawns an immediate recognition in Chris’ mind, and all she can do is sit in a stunned silence while listening intently.

 

“To everyone here in this kingdom I am known as Sara. I picked that name because it was my mothers…but….after Highland fell, me and Pilika escaped here. I introduced myself to you with my real name because…from the first second I saw you, something told me that I wanted to know you - to _truly_ know you.”

 

Jillia can feel the tears stinging at the corner of her eyes, turning her head away to hide them as best she could. The waver in her voice still gives away this moment of weakness though, inwardly hoping that this confession doesn’t end up being yet another regret.

 

“And…I couldn’t do that based on a lie.”

 

For a long moment Chris remains seated, taking in the truth that had just been presented to her. Gradually she stands, only the subtle sound of her footsteps acknowledging the fact that she’s walking _towards_ Jillia and not _away_ from her.

 

It’s bold how she chooses to accept it all. A knight to a former princess, though in Chris’ eyes she was still held to such high regard. Title or not, this woman captivated her to the point of being willing to fall at her feet in servitude. Such was not the case though, and instead fate led them both to this point in time.

 

The stars aligned so that Chris could touch over the side of her face, so that she could lean in to cease any and all worries with a kiss.

 

Utterly soft and sweet is what it is to have such a desire after wanting it for so long. With Jillia reaching to grip at the front of the other woman’s tunic, there’s no mistaking that the feeling is immensely mutual. Hearts reverberate in an intense beat, tears wiped away as nothing but the chaste kisses are sought after. Though that soon becomes something else as well, something that has Jillia falling prey to how Chris takes even more control.

 

“I’ve…never…not with another woman…” There’s a bit of desperation in Jillia’s tone. Her gaze still settles on Chris’ own in a way that shows she still _wants_ this regardless.

 

“It’s all right…we can take it slow.”

 

How Jillia smiles into the kiss lets Chris know it’s okay. They’re okay.

 

——

 

By day three Chris is the one almost having to keep up with Jillia.

 

There’s a coyness to this woman as she engages in intimacies. She’s able to act so submissive, yet get Chris riled up to the point of begging.

 

Modesty is left beyond this point.

 

Chris grips at fair-skin, pinning lithe arms above a mass of dark hair on the sheets. Seeing how Jillia stares up at her with parted lips, chest heaving and legs spread in an almost wanton display, has Chris far too close to growling.

 

“Mere days ago you were a blushing mess…now look at you…”

 

“…True…you should be lucky that only you gets to see this…”

 

There’s a harder grip made on the arms in her grasp, purple eyes flashing in a somewhat dangerous manner.

 

“I better be the only one…”

 

“You are…you’re the one who got me this wet after all…”

 

Jillia whispers over Chris’ lips, managing to steal a harsh kiss or two before it’s broken.

 

The sudden release on her arms has Jillia leaning up just enough to meet Chris’ gaze intently. A shift back allows the knight to lay down beside Jillia, grabbing ahold of her hips to make her straddle over her body. There’s no hesitation in how she slides her hands along the back of her thighs, groping at her ass to force her frame higher up on the bed.

 

One hand reaches out to grab ahold of the headboard, the other pushing down into silver locks as she can feel a tongue flicking down over her clit. It traces to her soaked pussy, roaming along the slit to finally push inside without warning. 

 

It gets to a point where only a steady sound of the bed pounding into the wall melds with the harsh whimpers and slick sounds of sex. Jillia cries out from how fingers grope harder along her ass, letting her grind harder against the mouth and tongue open and willing to fuck her senseless. Never in her life had she experienced something as intense as this. It makes her believe that she could live every day just like this, having Chris adore her incessantly whether it be with her mouth, fingers, or sweet sentiments.

 

All of the above seems to be the preference given Chris is adamantly fulfilling all of them now. A finger pushes inside, curling in deeply to rub over her sweet spot. The harsh moan that follows in the midst of her sucking at her clit makes Jillia shudder, scratching at the headboard, hips thrusting harder as she can feel that dire need to come approaching fast.

 

It’s when their gazes meet that the intensity is too much. A harsh cry of Chris’ name falls from her lips in reverence, hot cum soaking the finger still thrusting inside of her. Chris is certain to lick up every bit that falls on her tongue, rubbing at her clit just enough to drag out her orgasm for as long as possible.

 

Uneven are her breaths, faint trembles still settling throughout her body after that perfect high. Jillia manages to shift back down on top of Chris just enough to hover in close to her face. She smiles then, a soft kiss given to lips still faintly slick from beforehand.

 

“Knights don’t behave like that.”

 

“Mmm…did you get lucky then?”

 

“Yeah, I believe I did.”

 

Chris sees that smile, the one from the first day they met, and it’s like coming home.

 

 _It’s like_ … ** _falling in love._**


End file.
